Trick or Traps
"Trick or Traps" is a Mystery/Adventure/Comedy story published in the user stories section on the Episode Interactive app. Released on 1st October 2015, "Trick or Traps" currently has 1 episode done, but 4 episodes planned, along with 120+ reads on the app. For more updates and information on this story and sneak peaks on future episodes, follow @diegauncensored on Instagram. Summary On Halloween week, the people of Coonville are scared with sudden murders. Will two detectives discover who is behind? Plot On the first day of the Halloween week, the people of Coonville are surprised with the big amount of murdered people found. While everyone is scared and the cops are busy, Giovani Alcantara and Elaine rivers team up to discover who may be the murderer. Between lies and twists, they find themselves trapped in a maze that is finding clues. Characters Main Characters *'Giovani Alcantara', 18 Giovani is one of the two protagonists of the story. He is a college student who is planning to be a therapist, but with his weakness on interacting with people, his dream might be at risk. He teams up with his girlfriend Elaine to discover who is the murderer that is scaring everyone in Coonville. *'Elaine Rivers', 18 Elaine is one of the two protagonists of the story. She is a college student without plans for the future. Her weakness is discussions. She teams up with her boyfriend Giovani to discover who is the murderer that is scaring everyone in Coonville, but soon turns into one of the suspects. Side Characters *'Sonia Caraian', 16 Sonia is Giovani and Elaine's best friend. She is a high school student with plans to be an artist in the future. She teams up with Giovani and Elaine to discover who is the murderer, but turns into a suspect when she tells the couple (SPOILER) Jessica was shot. * Janete Alcantara, 38 Janete is the mother of Giovani and the wife of Gustavo. Her rude personality affects everyone around her, making Janete turn into a possible suspect. * The Perline sisters Taylor and Madison, age unknown Taylor and Madison are two of Giovani and Elaine's neighbors. The duo is known for their dance skills and suspicious bomb sounds in their house, making them turn into a possible suspect. * Keiragh Grace, age unknown Keiragh is the leader of the cops of Coonville. After being caught burning important papers about the cases of murder, Keiragh turns into a possible suspect. * Jessica, 18 Jessica is one of Giovani and Elaine's neighbors. Her sass makes a chat with her turn impossible to be good, but things change when she gets shot by the possible murderer. * Mayor Carina, age unknown Carina is the mayor of Coonville. After running with Maya from the reporters to avoid questions about the murders, Carina turns into a possible suspect. * Maya, age unknown Maya is Carina's assistant. After running with Carina from the reporters to avoid questions about the murders, Maya turns into a possible suspect. Gallery Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Comedy